


There’s Always A Different Path

by XxMissfitsxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Scene, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMissfitsxX/pseuds/XxMissfitsxX
Summary: Harry didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into the bathroom, planning to confront Malfoy. Whatever it was, it wasn’t this.





	There’s Always A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is not mine. I saw it and this just popped in my head. I had to write it.

 

 

 

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into the bathroom, planning to confront Malfoy. Whatever it was, it wasn’t this.

Malfoy stood in front of a mirror, gripping the sink tightly. His usually set shoulders were slumped, his graceful posture gone. His normally groomed hair was tousled, as if he constantly ran his fingers through it. His normally stoic face was crumpled, tears slipping through grey eyes that held so much pain.

It was a sight Harry wasn’t expecting. It was a sight he didn’t know how to confront.

Before he could back out, Malfoy looked up and met his eyes through the mirror. Whirling around, Malfoy had him at wand point in a flash. Harry had his out too, ready to defend himself.

“What are you doing here Scarhead?” Draco sneered in a pathetic attempt to intimidate him. His red eyes and wet face ruined the usually effective glare.

Harry knew baiting the already emotional blond was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help the sarcastic comment. “This _is_ a bathroom.”

“Go use another one.” Malfoy snapped and Harry had to figure out how he was going to play this. He could leave and let Malfoy wallow in whatever self pity he had and forget the encounter happened.

For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to take a step backwards. The thought of leaving Malfoy didn’t sit right with him. _Damn that hero complex._

“Malfoy… are you alright.”

“Oh yes, I’m practically _ecstatic_. I always cry my eyes out when there is nothing completely wrong in the world! Fuck off Potter!”

Harry didn’t know what to say. The fact that Malfoy admitted he was crying said that something was seriously wrong with the blond. Not that the tears didn’t say that already.

They stared at each other for a while, Harry glancing at him worryingly and Malfoy glaring at him hatefully.

“Malfoy, does it have to do with Voldemort?” Harry flinched when the glared hardened. If looks could kill he’d be six feet under.

“That is none of your business Potter. Diffieno!”

“Protego!” Harry watched as Malfoy snarled. They continued throwing hexes and curses back and forth, Harry refused any of the more serious hexes.

They moved around the bathroom, hexes flying back and forth. Many missed their target, ending up hitting walls and destroying stalls.

“Malfoy, just tell me what’s wrong! I can help you!” Harry cried as one the their spells hit a sink, water gushing from broken pipes.

“You can’t help me Potter! I don’t need your help, I fucking hate you! Cru-“

Before Malfoy could finish the curse, Harry disarmed him. “Expelliarmus!” His wand flew away into a pile of broken wall. “Accio Malfoy's wand!” He called before Malfoy could get it back. They stood in silence, breathing haggardly. Harry still had his wand pointed at the Slytherin, in case he had another trick up his sleeve.

Malfoy glared at him before seemingly falling apart. “I can’t do it.” He whispered.

“What?” Harry didn’t know if Malfoy meant to speak out loud, but he was hoping he’d do it again.

Malfoy’s head hung, his shoulders curled into himself. “I can’t do it..” His legs seemed to give out and he dropped to the floor, head in his hands.

“Malfoy..”

“Shut up Potter!” Malfoy scream, his voice sounded panicky. “I can’t do it.. he’ll kill me, he’ll kill Mother.”

“Malfoy, talk to me. Let me help.”

“What could you do? What could you possibly do to help!? Just because you’re _The Saviour_ doesn’t mean shit! Why do you even care? Just kill me and get it over with.”

Harry was at a lost for words. He didn’t know why he cared. All he knew was seeing the usually well put together Malfoy break was antagonizing. Seeing the unbreakable break tug at his heart and he knew he had to do what he could to help.

“I’m not going to kill you, Malfoy.”

“You’re going to let Him do it. Wow Potter, never knew you were such a sadistic bastard.” The sarcasm barely hid the fear that Harry knew Malfoy felt.

“No, you’re not going back to Him. I can help you if you let me.” Harry took a step forward and when Malfoy didn’t move he took another one. When he was in front of Malfoy he dropped to his knees.

“Why do you care? Why are you trying so hard?” Malfoy’s voice was barely above a whisper. It broke Harry’s heart to hear all the pain, the fear, and pure _hopelessness_ in it.

“I don’t know, but I do. Let me help you Malfoy, please.”

“Saint Potter always has to be the hero.” Malfoy chuckled, none of the venom that usually came with the nickname was there and Harry couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Yeah..”

“What about Mother?” Malfoy asked after a minute of silence. The only sound was the water still rushing from the pipes.Harry shivered as the water slowly began to rise. Without thinking, he fixed the damage to the pipe, stopping the water flow.

“We’ll help her too. I’m sure Dumbledore can get the both of you to safety. What about your Father?” Harry didn’t really want to think about helping Lucius, but if it meant that Malfoy would switch sides he’d do it.

Thankfully, Malfoy shook his head. “No, he’s too far gone.”

“Okay, then we’ll focus on you and your Mother.”

“Potter, why are you helping me? Don’t you hate me? After all the things I’ve done to you I’d hate me to. I already do..”

Harry was shocked at the confession. He didn’t know what to do with the usually confident Slytherin. His view of the blond changed completely this past hour or so. He seemed so human.

“Malfoy, we’re in the middle of a war. I may not like you but you shouldn’t be in the middle of it. None of us should, but we are because adults suck.” He smiled as the corners of Malfoys lips went up. “Whatever he told you to do you shouldn’t have to. You shouldn’t be putting your life at risk like this. If I can prevent that from happening then I will. Despite how nasty you’ve been you don’t deserve this. No one does.”

Malfoy just looked at him before giving a small smile. “You really do have a hero complex.”

“If wanting to do the right thing means that then yes, I have a hero complex.”

“You Gryffindors And your good-doing.”

Harry just smiled and looked into Malfoy eyes. Eyes that shown their fear, pain, and sense of lost. But they also held hope.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the look in Malfoy’s eyes, maybe it was the fact that they shared their first joke that wasn’t at the others expense. Maybe he felt like it was what Malfoy needed. Whatever the reason, he couldn’t help but feel like it was right.

He hugged Malfoy.

Malfoy stiffened for a second before slowly relaxing. He wrapped his arms Harry and clutched his shirt. Harry tightened his grip against Malfoy.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll figure out what to do and you’ll be safe. You’ll be free of Him.”

Malfoy didn’t say anything and just held on tighter.

“Come on, let’s go.”

They stood up and looked at each other. Harry held his hand out and Malfoy looked at it before placing his paler hand in his tanned one. They looked into each other’s eyes and Harry smiled.

Without another word, they walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the Headmasters office.

Harry didn’t let go of the hand in his. Draco didn’t either.


End file.
